


Merry Christmas, Jim and Blair

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for the extravaganza.





	Merry Christmas, Jim and Blair

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/JimBlairChristmas_zps8tcyhpwr.png.html)


End file.
